HetaOdyssey
by sembiring kembaren
Summary: crappy title, I know. This is heavely based on Etrian Odyssey, and I used Hetalia characters. Human names are used . I suck at summarys. Just read the whole story to understand.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! This is my Etrian Odyssey crossover fic. For those who know about this game, then you'll know which Labrinth I'm using. It's not the one in Etria, though. And, you'll know that in the game, there are diffrent classes you can choose for one of your characters. Well, I'm too lazy to tell you what classes the characters will be in the story, so I'll write it down to you here.

Remeber that this is a Hetalia-Etrian Odyssey crossover fic.

**Alfred F. Jones: Landsknecht**

**Arthur Kirkland: Alchemist**

**Feliciano Vargas&Lovino Vargas: Medic**

**Vash Zwinglli&Vreneli Zwinglli: Gunner**

**Honda Kiku&Wang Yao: Ronin**

**Francis Bonnefoy: Survivalist**

**Antonio Fernadez Carriedo&Roderich Edelstein: Trobadour**

**Ludwig&Gilbert Bielschimdt: Protector**

**Ivan Braginski: Hexer**

**Natalya Arlovskaya: Dark Hunter**

**Toris Laurianitis&Feliks Lukaschweicks(sorry if I wrote it wrong): War Magus**

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

_**High Lagaard**_

They had just made it from the town of Etria.

The Galbana Guild had just made it to High Lagaard. Well, maybe you shouldn't call them a guild. There are only 3 members in the guild (there are more before, actually, but they already quit the guild) After they were finished exploring the Labrinth in Etria, one of the workers in the Palace mentioned something about another Labrinth, here in this town. They decided to go explore this Labrinth, because who knows, right? There might be something diffrent about this Labrinth. It took them months, but they made it. Although some thought that the whole trip was worthless, because they thouht it'll just be the same old Labrinth like the one in Etria.

What suprised them though, was this.

The Labrinth is FLOATING. Floating in mid-air. Although there were some land on the Labrinth that was still 'attached' to the ground.

"Huh, guess the trip wasn't all that worthless after all," said Alfred F. Jones, the leader of their small guild.

"Of course not, you git," a man with thick eyebrows replied. His name's Arthur Kirkland, by the way.

"Yeah, yeah. That Labrinth's floating... must be very special," Alfred replied. Arthur nodded, a sign that he agreed to that statement.

"Yes. Must be very special indeed, aru," said Wang Yao, another one of the members of that very small Guild. They went into the town after Yao said that.

* * *

><p>The town was very peacefull, although some guards are eyeing on them. Wait, guards? Does this place have the same governing system like Etria? Well that didn't really matter to them. All that mattered to them right now was entering that Labrinth.<p>

"Man, this town's great and all, but the road's goin' in circles," Alfred said, and Arthur replied,"the road's not the one going in circles, it's us. We should ask around."

"Umm, mister?" A little girl called out for them. She must be a resident here.

"Ah! Hey, you starteld me," Alfred said.

"Oh, sorry! You look like your looking for something. Can I help you? My name's Abigail by the way," The little girl named Abigail replied.

"Ah, yes! Do you know where the Explorer's guild is," Alfred asked.

"Yes, I know. Just continiue down this road, then turn right. The building's quiet hard to notice, so make sure you search carefully," Abigail said, while pointing out the direction to the guild.

"Alright, thanks," Alfred said to the girl. They went to search for the guild again, after that.

* * *

><p>Abigail was right. The building was hard to notice. It blends in with other buildings, making it look like one of the houses there, but actually, the place is huge. How come they didn't notice that before?<p>

They went into the guild, and was greeted by the Guildmaster. The man was in a suit of armor, rather diffrent than the one the soldiers here use. They couldn't see his face too, but they were fine with it. The Guildmaster started explaining to them about the Labrinth, and how to establish a Guild.

"Yes, yes we know about all that already," Arthur said, after the Guildmaster said everything he had to say.

"We're a guild. All we have to do now is pass the enterance exam right," Alfred said, and the Guildmaster nodded and called out for someone.

"Yes, Guildmaster," the man said. He has a srtange curl on the left side of his head, and he's wearing a doctor's suit, but a bit diffrent from the one in Etria.

"It looks like I found a Guild that might accept you, and your brother," the Guildmaster said to the man.

"Ah, good! I'll go call my brother," the man said. He was about to call for his brother, when his brother came through the door in the back.

"Feli, what is it? You look... happy," the man said to him. He looks similar to the man he called Feli just now, but his hair's a darker shade of brown, and his curl's on the right side of his head.

"Nothing, _fratello_. I just found a new Guild that will accept us," Feli said to the man he adressed as _fratello_ just now. The other man's face suddenly lit up.

"R-Really? That's great! Finally we'll get to that goddamn Labrinth," the man said in a happy tone. It looks like Alfred and his friends aren't the only one that wants to explore the Labrinth. "Umm... I said 'might' accept, not 'will' accept," the Guildmaster said.

"No, don't worry about it. We'll accept you guys in the Guild. After all, we do need Medics, right," Alfred said, and Arthur and Yao just nodded.

"Thank you very much! My name's Feliciano, and this is Lovino. We're pleased to meet you," Feliciano said, introducing both him and his brother. They all immedietly signed up, as a newly established Guild there in High Lagaard.

"Oh, by the way, there's only a limit of 5 people that can go in there, right," Yao asked. "Yes, that's right," the Guildmaster replied. Then, Alfred said," This many people should be enough, for now. Wher's the Duke's Palace?"

"It's right next to the Flauss inn. Just head straight from here," the Guildmaster said, pointing out the direction to the Palace. "Right, thank you," Alfred said. And with that, they left the building.

-_to be continiued_-

* * *

><p>AHHH! Done! Sorry for the short chapter. I'm facing a fucking writer's block right now, so... there's not really much I can write. I NEED INSPIRATION! Anyway, that's all from me.<p>

Also, who do you think will be perfect to replace Flausgul in this story? I was thinking South Korea (Im Yong Soo), but I don't think so. Just tell me who do you think should replace him through reviews!


	2. Chapter 2: Entrance exam

A/N: Hi again. Here's the second chapter. I'm still facing a writer's block, so can someone help me? I did say that I'll be replacing Flausgul in this story with another character from Hetalia, right? Well, I've thought about it, and decided that you can choose either one of these people: Raivis Galante or Eduard Von Bock (sorry if I wrote it wrong) there is NO way in hell I'll be using Yong Soo, because then Flausgul will be some pervert who likes to grope other people.

So, choose either one of them, but Flausgul might turn a bit OOC.

And I forgot to write the warning and disclaimer in the first chapter, huh?

Warning: OOC, gore (well sort of like that), and mild language, and typos and misstypos.

Disclaimer: If i owned both Hetalia and Etrian Odyssey, then there'll be a LOT of yaoi in it. Sadly, I don't own the two...

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

_**The first Stratum: The Ancient forest**_

_**p.1: The entrance exam.**_

Alfred and his Guild headed for the Duke's Palace. It was closer than they expected, just a few blocks away from the Explorer's Guild, and it _was_ next to the Flauss Inn. After they arrived, they immedietly went into the Palace. The Palace looked like the Palace in Etria, the decorations and a few other things in there are the only things that make a diffrence between the two places. As soon as they we're inside, they we're greeted by the Duke of High Lagaard. Well, at least that's what Alfred and the other guys thought. Apparently, this guy's not the Duke. He's just the Duke's secratary, replacing the Duke for now. The Duke is actually ill, and hasn't recovered yet.

"Why, hello there. Are you the new Guild? The Galbana Guild," the secratary asked them. Alfred replied with a nod.

"Then, you are here to take the entrance exam, I assume," the guy said again, and Alfred nodded, again.

"Alright, just read this paper. You'll know what to do," the secratary said, as he handed over the paper to them. Although they already know what to do, they still needed that paper. It's used as proof that you accepted a mission from either the Palace, or the pub.

"You should head to the first Stratum now. A guard will be waiting for you in the Labrinth," the secratary said again, and Alfred nodded. After that, they left for the Labrinth.

They didn't need to go to the store right now, because first of all, they had enough supplies for now, and second of all, they're broke.

* * *

><p>The entrance to the Labrinth wasn't that far away, just a few blocks from the Duke's Palace. Their formation was weird, though. The only thing right about this formation is Alfred being in front, but the rest are in the back. Even Yao chose to stay in the back row, when he's supposed to be in the front.<p>

"Okay, why is our formation like this," Alfred asked them,"what are you talking about? This _is_ the right formation," Lovino said, but was suprised when he saw Yao next to him,"umm... what are you doing? Your supposed to be in the _front_ row. Your a Ronin, right," Lovino said to Yao. Said-man only replied with a nod.

"Yao, get to the front line," Alfred said to Yao, and he forced himself to the front row. They didn't talk the rest of the way until they reached a guard.

"Ah, a new Guild. I assume your here to take the entrance exam," the guard asked them. Alfred and the others nodded.

"I see. Well, I'll be giving you some instructions before we start the exam," the guard told them. "Umm, no need for that. All we have to do is just map an area, right? We already know how to map," Arthur said to the guard. Well, of course they know how to map! They are the Guild that concured the Labrinth in Etria. The guard then gave them a... sheep's skin? Whatever it was, he told them to use it to map the Labrinth. He also gave them some drawing equipment too. A pencil, eraser, a small paintbrush, paint, and a few other things. Then, the guard took them into the Labrinth. They took a few turns now and then, and then they stopped at one of the dead ends in this forest. Now, they can't seem to remember where they should be going, because of how many turns they went through.

"Alright, now all you have to do is to find your way back to the entrace, and while doing that, map the whole area. Make sure you get every little detail right, or else you'll have to go back and correct your mistakes. Did you get everything?" the guard asked them, and they all nodded. The guard gave them some Medica before he went back to the entrance. They waited a little longer before starting.

* * *

><p>Mapping the area didn't seem like a problem for them. Well, of course! They've done this before! The only thing getting in their way was the monsters. They encountered, and fought them a few times while mapping. They were also able to get their hands onsome valuable treasure, and some equipment too. Also, they were able to find spots where they could mine for items, chop wood to find items, and spots where they can pick up some herbs that they can sell. They marked these spots, and when they were done, they gave the map to tthe guard. The guard gave a faint smile before saying,"you did well! Alright, you've passed the entrance exam. Go tell the secratary about this, and he'll lend you permission to enter the Labrinth. Give this paper to him."<p>

"Alright, thanks," Alfred said, and immedietly went back to town. Although they could just carry on, exploring the first floor a little more, Alfred thought it wouldn't be wise. They were able to get their hands on some money, so might as well spend it for supplies when they got back to town.

-_to be continiued_-

* * *

><p>AN: Man, this took _soooo_ long to write. It seems my writers block is getting worse. Right, then. I'll get the third chapter done as soon as I can (although it might take long)

And , as previously said, choose either Raivis Galante or Eduard Von Bock to replace Flausgul through reviews. And remember that Flausgul might turn a bit OOC here.

Okay, back to working on my other fics.

R&R, okay? And don't worry if you flame*holding a voodo doll ready to cut to pieces if anyone flames*


	3. Chapter 3: Let's now start the REAL adva

A/N: Hi, sorry this took so long, I had to prepare for my final exams, which is happening next Monday. Wish me luck!*buagh*

So... I'm still facing a writer's block... help... Anyway, here's the next chapter.

And Raivis will appear here too.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own the two.

Warning: OOC, gore (sort of), typos and misstypos.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

_**1st Stratum: The Ancient Forest**_

_**p.2: Let's now start the REAL advanture!**_

Alfred and the others we're now headed to Sithoth's Trading shop. When they got there, they we're quiet suprised.

"Hi! Wait... haven't I seen you before?"

Abigail was there, sitting behind the counter.

"Uh... yeah, we met yesterday. You told us the way to the Explorer's Guild, right?" Alfred replied, while the other's we're just putting on a suprised face. Who would have thought that a cute little girl like her would work in a weapon's shop?

"So, you work here, aru?" Yao asked her. Abigail nodded, then replied,"Not exactly. I just sell the stuff. My dad's the one that crafts the weapons here."

"Ah, I see," Arthur replied. Feliciano then poked his brother, and Lovino shot a glare at Feliciano. He really hated it when he's poked by someone, especially if that someone is his little brother.

"What is it, bastard?" Lovino whisperd to his little brother, in an irritated tone. Feliciano frowned a bit, then said,"well, that's sort of mean, _fratello_. Anyway, look at that shelf."

And Lovino did just that, and was suprised to see some Medica in there. "What the hell..." Lovino said, then he turned to Abigail and said,"Hey, kid! Is this a weapon's shop or what?"

"Yeah, and we also sell healing items here too. We help the hospital sell them," Abigail said to them.

'So... it's not like in Etria, where the Ceft Aphothecary sell the healing items themselves,' Yao thought.

"So, do you want to buy something? There isn't much in stock, so if you find any materials in the Labrinth that we can use, feel free to sell them," Abigail said.

"Oh, that's okay. We're kindda broke, too. So, we'll buy anything you have, as long as it's not TOO expensive," Alfred told her. He was kind of hesitating to say that, but he said it anyway. Arthur then took notice of a staff. It was neatly crafted, and also looks pretty strong, too.

"Hey, how much is it for that staff?" Arthur asked her.

"Oh, it's.. 150 En, is that okay?" Abigail replied, and Arthur just put on a suprised look. That staff looked so simple, but why is it so expensive? "Umm... maybe I'll buy it later," Arthur told her. Abigail frowned a bit, but then her face lit up again. "That's okay," she said,"You did say that you we're broke, so I guess that's understandable. By the way, how much money do you have?" she asked them.

"Umm... let's say... 250 En... that's about how much we have," Alfred answered Abigail's question. And, yes he was hesitating to say this as well. It is a bit embaressing to say that your broke, right?

Alfred then just bought a few Medicas (it was the only healing item they have in stock right now, anyway) and went back to the Labrinth, but not before saying goodbye to Abigail, though.

* * *

><p>It was a long walk from the store, but they finally made it to the entrance. They started advancing through the Labrinth again, and covering the First Floor without any problems whatoever, exept for an FOE they encounterd, so they had to sneak through that one clearing. It was the second floor that was starting to get hard.<p>

"Wow, just one day, and already are we here at the second floor," Alfred said, pretty much satisfied with being on the second floor in such a short time.

And, then a monster took Arthur by suprise.

"Gah!"

"Arthur!" Alfred called out to him, and a few more monsters came at them.

They we're ambushed. By Hedgehogs and some Venomflies.

"Fuck! Venomflies! Be careful, those butterflies secrete poison from their wings!" Lovino warned the others. Lovino began trying to attack the enemies with his staff, and Yao slashed through a few Hedgehogs and Venomflies with his katana, attempting to open up a path they can get out from.

And then, Moles came out of the forest floors.

"Shit, where are these things coming from?" Alfred said. Well, more like shouted.

"Ice!" Arthur chanted, a small ice crystal suddenly came from the ground, and pierced through one of the Moles. "I have no idea!"Arthur said, answering Alfred's question.

After a few hours, they we're finally able to get through the ambush.

"Bloody hell... this is going to be harder than I thought..." Arthur said, while trying to regain his breath.

"Ve~," Feliciano suddenly called out to the others.

"Hmm? What is it, aru," Yao said politely, cutting Lovino off when he was just about to say "What is it, you damn bastard?"

"Come here! I think I might have found something intresting~," Feliciano replied with a huge smile on his face.

"Found something intresting? What-whoa," Alfred said, but then he felt his mouth drop when he saw what was in front of him. A Pole, with some sort of strange vibe coming out of it.

"Ah, so you found it!" A strange voice suddenly rang out from the passageway just past here. Alfred drew out his sword.

"Who's there?" he said, and then a figure stared to appear, and it was walking towards them.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you. My name's Raivis Galante."

-_To be continiued_-

* * *

><p>Holy... did I just made a cliffhanger? Well, that's okay. DAMN IT, AS USSUAL , MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS GETTING WORSE! Oh, god, why?<p>

Anyway, this is part one of chapter one (I use "part" as a replacement for "chapter"), so... I'll be dividing it to two parts.

I hope you got that. So, lastly from this sucky author:

R&R, 'kay? And DON'T FLAME!


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Raivis Galante

A/N: Sorry for the EXTREMLY long delay... I've been on hiatus, also, I've been preparing for my mid-terms (seriously, it was DAMN hard... especially math and physics... FUCK, hueee...) but I'm back now! Oh, and as for my final exams back in the 7th grade (it's when I started making this fic, the 7th grade), I passed to grade 8 with good scores (except for math...) I'm so happy~...

So, I've thought about it, and now I'll write down the next chapter!

So, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 Stratum: Ancient Forest.<strong>_

_**p.2: Let's now start the real advanture (Meeting Raivis Galante)**_

Alfred and the others just stared at the man wearing the pure white armor. 'He's a Protector' is what they thought, and that he's also pretty short to be one. But, that didn't matter to them.

"Umm... ok, so what is this thing?" Alfred asked.

"Oh, that. It's called a Geomagnetic Pole. Once you activate it, you can use it to go back to town, but not the other way around," Raivis explained to them. "And it is quite rude of you not to give any introductions," he continiued, frowning a bit.

"Ah, right. Sorry, my name's Alfred F. Jones," Alfred said, introducing himself.

"Oh? And what does the "F" stand for?" Raivis asked, confused.

"Eh? Well, I don't really know. *People just gave me that random initial," Alfred said, just as confused.

"Ok..." Raivis said.

"My name's Wang Yao, but you can call me Yao, aru," Yao said, wanting to get this over with.

"And I'm Arthur Kirkland," Arthur said.

"And those twins back there?" Raivis asked, while pointing the two brothers in the back.

"Eh? Oh, I'm Feliciano Vargas!" Feliciano exclaimed happily.

"Lovino Vargas. And we're brothers, okay? I would've killed him if he was my twin!" Lovino angirly said. He actually didn't like it when he and his brother are mistaken to be twins.

"Oh, sorry, sorry! You just look so similar to each other, VERY similar until I thought you we're twins!" Raivis said, holding his hand up in defense.

"Alright, alright..." Lovino said, while pinching the bridge of his nose. The dog accompanying Raivis barked suddenly.

"Oh, yeah, I should go now. Go activate that pole! It'll be very useful. Bye, for now!" He said, then started to walk away, through the path he came from.

"Ok... and how do you activate this pole?" Alfred said.

"Well, maybe if we touch it..." Arthur said. He did just that, and the pole let out a blinding light, then it stopped.

"Ok, I assume that pole is now active, aru... But we better not touch it for now, or we'll be sent back to town, aru," Yao said. They didn't want to come back to town yet. Then, Alfred remembered something.

"Shoot... we forgot to turn in the OTHER form the "Duke" gave to us... Goddamit, we could've gotten some warp wires... Then again, they cost like 100 en everywhere," Alfred said, then Arthur hit him on the head.

"Ow! Hey, what was that for?" Alfred said.

"You forgot to turn THAT in? Is your memory really THAT bad?" Arthur said, and they both started bickering again.

"Does this happen often?" Lovino asked.

"Apparently, yes, aru... But, might as well leave them be... If you try to interfere, they'll just tell you to "shut the fuck up"and start bickering again, aru..." Yao said, sighing after that. "Just try to get used to it, aru," Yao continiued.

"huh... I'll take your word for it," Lovino said.

Once those two stopped bickering, they started venturing down the forest again. The air here feels slightly nicer than the one on the lower floor, yet the atmosphere feel slighly more tense, for some odd reason.

* * *

><p>As they continue deeper into the forest, they battle monsters (like usual), but came across a very powerful enemy when they crossed one of the passages there.<p>

And it looks like a... deer?

"What the hell...?" Alfred said.

"Shh! It might hear us!" Arthur whispered irritatingly at Alfred. Whatever it was, it immensly powerful to them, and they all know that with the power they have right now, if they risked battling that thing, they'd surely die.

"Hey, wait a second... it's moving in circles, maybe we can get past it?" Feliciano said.

"Maybe... alright, there's a passageway over there," Alfred said, while pointing at the passageway nearest to where they are now,"we'll follow it's movement pattern, and get to that passageway. Just be careful not to get too close to it," Alfred continiued.

"Yeah, and that goes for you too," Arthur said, smirking a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Alfred said, then they proceded to carefuly follow that deer thing, until they reached that other passageway. Once they all got there, they broke into a run, afraid that if they stayed there for too long, they might get noticed. That thing seemed fast, so it will be hard to get away from it. Once they got away, they started exploring again.

* * *

><p>They walked a bit further, but before they could reach the stairs, they got ambushed by some monsters. A few Woodmais, Moles, Cactoids, and some Venomflies.<p>

One of the Moles lunges itself at Yao, but he was quick to react, and blocked the attack with his sword. Lovino jumped in, and hit it with his staff. Two Woodmais then attacked Lovino by suprise. He blocked one of them, but got wounded by the other.

"Argh!" Lovino hissed in pain, holding his now wounded shoulder.

"_Fratello_!" Feliciano shouted, but was pinned down by one of the Moles.

"Ice!" Arthur chanted, and a block of ice hit the Mole pinning down Feliciano.

"Thanks," Feliciano said, when another Mole decided to attack him, but he hit it just in time before it could claw his face off.

"Be careful!" Arthur said. He chanted another spell, causing flames to ignite on one of the Cactoids, but he didn't notice that one of them tried to attack from behind. Luckily, Alfred noticed and slashed the Cactoid in half, then slashed a few more that was headed for their way.

" Hah... thank you..." Arthur said, a bit shocked about letting something like that sneak up behind him.

"No problem!" Alfred said, then proceded to kill al the monsters, and opening a passageway for them to escape. Yao saw what he was doing, and helped out, by defeating the remaing monsters in the back.

A few hours went by, but they finally dealt with the swarm, and they proceded to the stairs, looking tired.

They didn't notice someone in that same floor though, who secretly helped them out. Though Yao did, and he seemed to catch a glimpse of the man. All that he could see though, was that he was the same as Yao is, a Ronin. No one else noticed, because he was far behind the group, fighting another swarm of monsters.

* * *

><p>The mysterious man stood there, with an empty stare. But then, he suddenly smirked.<p>

"Hmm... looks like there _is_ someone else exploring the Labrinth. I was correct then," he said as he proceeded to the next floor, following the small group.

-_To be continiued-_

* * *

><p>Wow... did I just make ANOTHER cliffie? Sorry guys, but I HAD to do that... and this chapter really sucks for me, because well... a.) there isn't much progress and b.) I was pretty confused about what to do in this chap... yup, do NOT make your story go on hiatus for <em>too<em> long or this could happen to you. Yeah...

Also, it's pretty obvious who we're going to meet next chap, right? Right?

So... Review like always! They are greatly apreciatted! Bye, and see you next chap! XD!

Don't. FLAME. Bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Another Ronin?

A/N: Damn... this took a long while... and already I'm at the second semester of school! YAY! Fuck... GOMENASAI, MINNA! I'm really sorry I haven't updated for so long... OK, *inhales* LET'S START THIS SHIT! XD

Warning and Disclaimer: Look at the previous chapters, please!

OK, Enjoy~!

* * *

><p><strong><em>1 Stratum: The Ancient Forest<em>**

**_p.3: Another Ronin...?_**

When they arrived at the third floor entrance, they immedietly collapsed onto the grassy floor. This was going to be longer than they thought. This Labrinth is MUCH tougher than the one in Etria, what with all these ambushes that keep on happening. And there we're a lot of them just now!

"Man, these monsters are...," Alfred said, panting.

"A bit more relentless than the ones in Etria..?" Arthur said.

"You could put it that way," Alfred said, his breathing a little bit more controled now.

"Fucked up, aru," Yao said, laying on the grassy floor.

"Yep," Alfred said, shaking his head, a sarcastic smile forming on his face. They decided to rest for a little while. Whle observing the forest, they could see something beyond the harsh, cruel side of it. They saw the beauty and the glory of this forest. The blue hue of the foret mixed with the green colour of the leaves and plants... the flowers that also add the colour into the forest; pink maybe a little bit of red flowers, or light blue ones. The light that penetrated through the tight space of the forest, just like thin sheets, adds up to it's beauty, as the light seemed to make the forest glow. Sounds of birds chirrping , which they found weird, can also be heard, making a beautiful natural orchestra.

The cool, light breese of the forest seemed to make them sleepy somehow, but being this tirerd, maybe it's just them, not the wind's light breeze.

And then, they heard rustling noises.

They immedietly stood up, readied their weapons, but then lowered them, with a surised look on their faces. Especially Yao.

"K-Kiku?" Yao said, still with his shocked look. Kiku only stood there, hand held up high in defense.

"Yao...?" Kiku uttered, suprised to see his 'brother' here. Alfred and Arthur stood there, eyeing the two, ?

"Kiku, where have you been up until now!" Yao said, a furious look, mixed with concern on his face. Kiku just looked down, suddenly finding an intrest on the grassy ground.

"I-," Kiku said, but he couldn't get the words out.

" 'I' what, huh? You cut my back open, and just leave me there to die!" Yao said, tears starting to form in his eyes as the painful memories of that day started flooding back. That day, Yao didn't know why, but Kiku suddenly left the house. Before he could leave though, Yao tried to stop him. Kiku ended up using force to make his leave. He slashed Yao's back open, and ran, dropping his sword. That's what happened, at least what Yao remembered to have happened, before his world went black. The following day after the incident, he wept for hours after his "little brother's" supposed betrayal.

Kiku closed his eyes tightly, trying to push those memories away. To his suprise though, it didn't go away; instead, now he can see clear images of that incident, every last second of it. He didn't know what came over him that day. All he felt was this sudden urge to leave the house. He always felt comfortable living in Yao's home; it felt like his real home, where he was born and raised at.

But then, he suddenly found himself walking in a rather quick pace, turning from one corner to another in Yao's house, that felt like a maze. Next thing he knew was in front of him, Yao's body laid there, though it was still moving. Blood was seeping all over his red clothing, and it also spilled onto the wet ground. Kiku then found himself running again, farther and farther away from his home...

"Ah!" Kiku woke up from his daydream. He spaced out again.

Yao looked at him with pure concern plastered on his face this time. Kiku then looked to his left, his head still hung low.

"I... I best be taking my leave now...," Kiku said, and then started to walk, but Yao stopped him.

"Wait."

"..." Kiku couldn't say anything, instead he just stood there in place, turning his back on everyone.

"You should come with us. I'm not letting you leave again," Yao said. As the "older brother" of the two, he had to be responsible, and he knew Kiku was exploring this Labrinth alone, so it was too dangerous for him.

Kiku clenced his hand into a fist, then broke into a run, suddenly ready to explore the Labrinth all by himself again.

Yao stood there, and sighed sadly..._ why_ was all he could think.

-_To be continiued_-

* * *

><p>AN: Man, I'm in a hospital right now, and that's where I got the inspiration for this chap? I'm sick, I know it! *inhales* OK, so, this chap was really nice chap (Yao and Kiku (Japan) centric!) Anyway, I recommend you guys do this while reading this chapter, if you have the following requirements;

-You have; Amano Tsukiko's song "Koe" (fatal frame 3 ending song)

-Akiko Shikata's song "Utakata no Hana (album; Reka)

-You have an Ipod, mp3 player, or just have it on your laptop.

Ok, this really helped me feel the moment inside the fic. What I did was at the beginning, I turned on Akiko Shikata's song, Utakata no Hana, and listened to it, but then when the line "Especially Yao" in the fic came, I immedietly switched to Amano Tsukiko's song, Koe. Man, when I did that this chapter felt so real, I could picture every single thing that happened in here, clearly! I won't force you to read it like that, just recommending; you might have your own way of reading it, right?

Anyway, that's all for now, leave a review please! Thanks, and see you again! Have a nice day/ night! XD!


End file.
